Jeux D'adultes
by Ellanta
Summary: Fic abandonné pour le moment.  Suite de la fanfiction "Jeux d'enfants" de Guiyom. 7 ans aprés l'extinction du supercalculateur, Jeremy et Odd le rallume pour tenter de retrouver leurs amis tombés dans la mer numérique.
1. 7 ans plus tard

JEUX D'ADULTES

Cette histoire est la suite de Jeux d'enfants, fan fiction écrit par Guiyom. Je vous conseille d'aller la lire avant celle-ci car elle est vraiment merveilleuse. Les sentiments y sont très bien écrits.

Dans son histoire, alors que Jeremy cherche encore le moyen de matérialisé Aelita, Xana active une tour sur Lyoko. Tous les Lyoko-guerriers y vont et tombent dans un piège. Ils disparaissent dans la mer numérique, sauf Odd, dévirtualisé par Ulrich. Jeremy tente de ramener Aelita mais Xana active une tour et matérialise des frôlions. Rien ne semble l'arrêter, et les deux amis sont contraints d'éteindre le supercalculateur qui ne peut être rallumé, trop endommager par les frôlions.

Jeux d'adultes : 7 ans plus tard, Jeremy et Odd rallume le supercalculateur et vont tenter de ramener leur amis et de vaincre Xana.

Dans Jeux d'enfants, Odd n'a pas de véhicule, mais j'ai préféré redonner son skate à Odd, de même qu'Aelita a désormais son champ de force.

Près de 7 ans ont passé depuis que la manette a été baissée.

Jeremy et Odd se voyait de moins en moins. Leur dernier combat n'avait mené qu'à la « disparition » de ses amis, aucun des deux ne voulant prononcer le mot « mort » au caractère trop définitif. Il se rencontrait une fois par mois, juste pour se rappeler qu'il était là, en cas de besoin. Mais chacun savait qu'il devait désormais poursuivre leur route. Ils ne pouvaient pas accorder trop d'espoir à leur réapparition.

Jeremy, était toujours ingénieurs. Cependant, la vente d'un programme lui ayant rapporté beaucoup d'argent il y a six mois de cela, il avait démissionné afin de se concentrer uniquement sur ses recherches. Il travaillait sans relâche, toujours sur le même programme, celui que six ans plus tôt il tentait en vain de détruire : le programme Xana. Il tirait sa motivation de toutes les photos de ses amis, mais surtout, il avait gardé ce qui aurait dû être les affaires d'Aelita s'il avait pu la matérialisé. Il voulait revoir son sourire, son visage empreint de naïveté. Il poussa un énième soupir.

Il savait qu'il était sur le point d'y parvenir. Le plus difficile avait était de réparer le supercalculateur. Puis, il avait restauré tout les programmes de Lyoko. Enfin il allait y parvenir. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Odd, ne voulant pas lui donnait trop d'espoir, il ne le lui dirait que lorsqu'il serait sûr des résultats. Mais celui-ci savait très bien ce que faisait Jeremy. Si Jeremy espérait avoir achevé ses manipulations dans 2semaines, il ne tenterait de rallumer le supercalculateur que dans un mois et 5 jours, date anniversaire de son extinction. Plusieurs fois, il avait été tenté d'appeler Odd pour l'aider dans ses recherches, mais chaque fois, il avait renoncé. Il ne devait pas le tourmenter ainsi.

En effet, Odd se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir raté Ulrich avec sa flèche laser. Il vivait désormais seul. Il logeait dans un petit appartement. Il travaillait comme commis de cuisine dans un restaurant. Il habitait désormais à Nice. Il avait espérer qu'en s'éloignant de Paris, il s'éloignerait de Lyoko et de la perte de ses amis. Mais si les cauchemars s'étaient estompés, la douleur était toujours là. Il avait gardé les portables de Yumi et d'Ulrich et celui qu'il possédait au collège, les conservant toujours en état de marche, espérant sans doute que l'un de des deux Lyoko-guerriers ou Jeremy l'appelleraient. Mais les jours, les semaines, les mois, et les années passèrent et rien ne vint. Odd rentra chez lui, ouvrit le tiroir dans lequel il conservait tous ses souvenirs de Lyoko. Il s'assit sur son lit et encore une fois, se remémora sa dernière vision d'Ulrich. Sans le lui dire, Odd espérait que Jeremy réussirait à retrouver Aelita, Ulrich, et Yumi.


	2. Comme un retour en arrière

Jeremy allait enfin rallumer le supercalculateur dans 4 jours. Ses recherches lui avaient pris plus de temps que prévu. Il appela Odd chez lui, puis sur son portable, en vain. Alors, il appela un numéro qu'il n'avait pas tapé depuis 7 ans, et tint sa promesse.

***** Flash Back *****

Deux semaines après l'extinction du supercalculateur.

Odd, appela doucement Jeremy.

Il savait ce que Jeremy allait dire, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne bougea pas néanmoins.

Odd, je suis désolé, mais le supercalculateur est trop endommagé pour être ral…

NON ? CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, C'EST …,

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer sa douleur, sa colère.

Odd, j'y arriverais, je ne sais pas quand mais je te promets que j'y arriverais. Et à ce moment là je t'appellerais comme avant. Je garderais mon portable, toujours.

Je suis désolé, il me manque.

Je sais, moi aussi.

Et ils restèrent ensemble à pleurer

***** Fin du Flash Back *****

Odd dans sa chambre ouvrit une nouvelle fois son tiroir, espérant toujours y voir un indice, qui lui montrerait que ses amis étaient vivants. Toujours, la douleur et la culpabilité le rongeaient. Dans 4 jours, cela ferait absolument 7 ans qu'ils avaient disparus. Puis, il vit ce qu'il avait toujours attendu, son vieux portable se mit à sonner. Il sut immédiatement qui téléphonait.

- JEREMY ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe, Ulrich est là ?

- Odd, calme-toi, répondit Jeremy d'une voix qui montrait à la fois de l'excitation et de la tristesse. Dans 4 jours je rallume le supercalculateur, je voudrais que tu sois là.

-Je serais là.

Jeremy raccrocha. Soudain, Odd regratta son éloignement de Paris. Mais, au delà de la souffrance, il y avait maintenant de l'espoir. Ses deux jours suivants furent très durs. Il ne se concentrait sur rien, attendant que le temps s'écoule, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin partir vers Paris. Il roula sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à l'usine. Il s'arrêta devant, voulut entrer, mais se retint. Il choisit de passer la nuit à l'hôtel, même s'il savait que Jeremy l'aurait accueilli chez lui.

Le lendemain.

Jeremy et Odd était devant le supercalculateur.

Jeremy, la main sur la manette, toujours baissé prévint Odd : Attention, après la recréation de Lyoko, je devrais encore mettre la main sur l'avatar d'Aelita, si une tour est activée, je devrais couper définitivement le supercalculateur.

Odd en avait consciente, mais ce qu'il s'était toujours tenté d'oublier revint à la surface : la matérialisation d'Aelita, ses multiples victoires partagé avec ses amis,…

Puis, Jeremy actionna la manette. Comme la première fois, le supercalculateur s'ouvrit, et une lumière intense illumina la pièce. Sans qu'Odd ne le remarque, Jeremy était déjà remonté devant l'ordinateur. Il reprit son travail ou il l'avait laissé 6 ans plus tôt, le jour ou il avait éteint le supercalculateur, comme si rien ne s'était passé durant ces 6 ans. Il tentait de séparer la mémoire d'Aelita de celle de Yumi et d'Ulrich. Odd lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Jeremy ôta ses mains du clavier et se permit un geste qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé depuis plusieurs années. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du clavier, doucement se leva, pris Odd dans ses bras, et soudainement se mit à pleurer. Odd ayant rarement vu Jeremy dans un tel état, il le fit asseoir contre le mur, tout en prononçant des paroles réconfortantes autant pour son ami que pour lui-même. Il voulait tant croire à la renaissance de ses amis.

Tu vas y arriver Jeremy, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai confiance en toi, j'ai toujours eu confiance en soi.

Puis il se tut. Ils restèrent tout le deux assis pendant une demi-heure, chacun se remémorant des souvenirs de Lyoko avant que Jeremy n'intervienne :

Il faut que je retrouve Aelita, pour qu'elle m'aide à récupérer Yumi et Ulrich.

Presque malgré lui, Odd sourit. Il se retrouvait plongé plus de 7 ans en arrière, quand Jeremy les appelle sur Lyoko, toujours en combat contre Ulrich à la recherche du meilleur Lyoko-guerrier.

A plusieurs reprises, il ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à réconforter Jeremy, ou lui demander comment avançaient ses recherches, mais, il renonçait quand il remarquait la tension qui agitait Jeremy.

Il resta sans parler pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité jusqu'à que Jeremy l'interpelle :

Odd je crois que j'ai réussi

Aelita est là ?

Pas encore, … j'ai peur Odd. Lâcha-t-il en un murmure.

De quoi ? Avec Aelita que peut-il arriver.

Et si je la détruisais, et si j'offrais de la puissance à Xana, et si je …

Stop, l'interrompit Odd tout bas. Tu ne t'es pas trompé, et dans le cas contraire, nous couperons définitivement le super calculateur.

Mais en disant ses mots Odd sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement, il avait toujours attendu ce jour où il les retrouverait, et il ne voulait pas y renoncer aujourd'hui.

Tu as raison.

Jeremy inspira profondément, posa son doigts sur la touche Enter, le releva, hésita, trembla, puis soudain appuya sur la touche qui allait peut-être changer leur vie, et recréer celle de leurs amis.

L'image de l'ordinateur se brouilla, puis une forme s'y dessina, devint plus net avant qu'une voix ne retentisse, une voix qu'aucun n'espérait réentendre un jour, la voix d'Aelita.

Bonjour, Qui êtes vous ?

Aelita, crièrent Jeremy et Odd

Aelita ? s'interrogea la jeune fille

Tu es Aelita tu te trouves sur Lyoko et tu es …

Odd n'eut pas le temps d'en entendre plus il se précipitait dans la salle des scanners.

Jeremy prononça les mots qui il y a des années, lui paraissait familier alors qu'aujourd'hui, il annonçait un nouveau départ :

-Transfert Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualisation.

Odd avait perdu ses reflexes, mais se releva en souriant. Il remarque qu'il disposait toujours de son costume de chat violet, mais que celui-ci semblait améliorer.

Odd pas de temps à perdre, il faut emmener Aelita au 5ème territoire pour retrouver sa mémoire pendant que je récupère Ulrich et Yumi.

Le rappel de la perte de ses amis fit tomber la joie d'Odd, vite remplacé par une détermination à toute épreuve.

J'y vais

Aelita sorti de la tour et Odd, sans attendre sa réaction, la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Elle lui redonner un espoir qui avait diminué au fil des ans. Aelita paru étonné mais repris vite contenance.

Jeremy m'a dit ce que nous devions faire. Dépêchons-nous.

Comme tu m'as manqué, répondit uniquement Odd, ému.

Ils se mirent à courir quand contre toute attente Jeremy les arrêta.

Vous irez plus vite avec un véhicule d'une voix qui cachait mal son émotion

Un véhicule? s'étonna Odd

Bien sûr, j'ai conservé tous les ajouts que j'avais observés sur Lyoko et j'en ai aussi rajouté.

Tu es le meilleur.

Dépêchez-vous. Conclut Einstein.

Un skateboard se matérialisa. Odd invita Aelita, qui ne comprenait pas, à monter. Elle savait seulement qu'elle trouverait les clés de son existence avec ses deux personnes.


	3. Le retour d'Aelita

Odd se retrouvait des années en arrière, il se revoyait âgé de quinze ans, trouvant diverses excuses pour foncer à l'usine.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer, l'extrémité du territoire apparu, mais elle été bien gardée : 3 blocks et 5 frôlions empêchait l'accès au transporteur.

Odd, concentre-toi.

Aelita va derrière un rocher, et surtout ne sors pas.

Avec un sérieux qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Odd avança pas à pas vers les monstres. Il attendait d'être assez près pour pouvoir toucher un block. Malheureusement avant que cela n'arrive, les frôlions le visèrent. Odd esquiva virevolta sur son skate qui se fit dévirtualisé. Il tomba s'agrippa à un rocher et commença à grimper. Les frôlions le suivirent. Odd attendait le moment parfait pour tirer. A l'instant où un cercle rouge apparu au dard des frôlions, indiquant l'imminence du tir, Odd se jeta en Arrière, et avant de toucher le sol, tira trois flèches laser qui trouvèrent chacune leur cible. Mais, il ne vit pas les blocks s'approchait et subit deux lasers avant de toucher le sol.

Odd, moins quarante points de vie, appela Jeremy d'une voix désespéré. Jamais il n'avait été si peu sûr de leur mission.

Je fais se que je peux, répondit l'intéressé, tout en esquivant 5 tir simultanés.

Les trois blocks tirèrent. Odd mis ses deux mains devant lui et cria instinctivement « BOUCLIER ». Un bouclier argenté apparu devant lui. Au lieu d'absorber les tirs comme il le faisait auparavant, il les renvoya et 2 blocks disparurent. Odd plongea, roula à terre, évitant les tirs des deux frôlions, mit un genou à terre et tira trois flèches laser seul une trouva sa cible.

Jeremy, aide-moi.

Comment, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Trop tard, Les deux monstres de Xana s'apprêtaient à tirer, et il n'était pas en position de riposter. Il mit en place ses mains, lança un bouclier en sachant qu'il ne pourrait parer qu'un seul tir et attendit. Mais rien ne vient. Il leva les yeux et entre lui et les monstres était dressé un mur. Il regarda atour de lui et vit Aelita, debout, qui fixait ses mains surprise de détenir un tel pouvoir de création.

Odd ne prix pas le luxe de s'attarder, en effet, déjà le frôlions fit le tour du mur crée par Aelita

Tandis que le block se dirigea vers la jeune fille. En poussant un juron, il sauta sur un rocher, s'élança sur le nouveau mur rebondit pour atterrir sur le block. Au moment où l'abeille tira, il s'envola à nouveau et la mitrailla. La fléchette d'Odd atteint le frôle au même moment où le block explosa sous le laser de ce dernier.

Bravo Odd je vais enclenchez le code scipio

Jeremy ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, il avait toujours ce sentiment d'impuissance derrière son écran. Aelita quant à elle, était admirative, les feintes et les prouesses d'Odd l'avaient rassuré.

Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi je ne peux pas me battre ? demanda-t-elle au Lyoko-guerrier

Bientôt, on retrouve ta mémoire et tu deviens une super guerrière princesse. Répondit Odd tandis que le transporteur les englobait.

Dans le 5ème territoire

Jeremy on est arrivé

Vous avez trois minutes pour activer la clé.

Il y a une clé qu'il faut actionner, sinon, la salle est reprogrammer, explique Odd à Aelita.

C'est sur votre droite les interrompit Jeremy.

Mais il se sentait comme la première fois qu'il avait allumé le supercalculateur. Il retrouvait Aelita tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu, toujours aimé, avec sa connaissance parfaite de l'informatique, contrastait par une ignorance totale du monde, une envie incessante d'apprendre,… Il s'était toujours demandé si levait cette manette avait été sa plus stupide erreur ou si avait été une incroyable aventure jusqu'à ce jour, où ses amis étaient tombés dans la mer numérique. Alors l'évidence était apparue. Il n'aurait jamais dû rallumer Xana. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il retrouvait Aelita et bientôt Ulrich et Yumi, le doute le reprenait. Pendant, 6 ans, il s'était convaincu qu'il avait été idiot, qu'Aelita n'était qu'un programme, que Xana était trop puissant, mais cela avait volé en éclat. Il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Il retrouvait la plénitude du collège, où malgré les attaques de Xana, le stress, il été heureux, avait une bande d'amis soudée, et son parfait complément. Odd le tira de ses réflexions.

Et maintenant faut aller par où ?

Tourner à gauche, vous allez atteindre la salle dans 250 mètres.

Je la vois merci.

Attention à Xana.

Une fois arrivé, ils s'arrêtèrent. La clé se trouve à l'extrèmité de la pièce. Mais une plateforme distante de 1 mètres dessinait un chemin direct et sans embûches jusqu'à celle-çi. Ce fut Aelita qui le remarqua.

Jeremy, je vois la clé, mais il y a un problème.

Quoi ? répondit Einstein, le cœur battant la chamade.

Tu nous as dit de faire attention, mais le chemin entre nous et la clé est droit et direct.

Tu as raison, allez-y, mais soit prudente.

Il y longtemps, Odd aurait relever l'utilisation de la 2ème personne du singulier dans le « soit prudente », et aurait charier Jeremy. Mais il était des plus sérieux, et avait effectué un examen attentif de la salle toue en écoutant la discussion des deux amoureux. Puis il se décida, et sauta sur la plateforme. Tout d'abord rien ne se passa. Puis doucement, il sentit ses pieds s'enfoncer dans la plateforme, comme dans du sable mouvant. Alors il revint aussitôt en arrière.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il.

On n'a pas le choix, et surtout tu n'as plus qu'une minute, lui répondit Jeremy.

Aelita reste là, si je m'enfonce trop, je vais traverser le sol et tomber, tu dois rester.

D'accord.

Il prit son appel, s'envola et atterrît avec souplesse. Il se mit à courir à 4 pattes pour lutter contre l'enfoncement. Il lui resta une cinquantaine de mètres quand un cri d'Aelita le fit se retourner. Elle était en prise avec un Manta. Il hésita une seconde entre rebrousser chemin et prendre le risque de devoir attendre pour retrouver la mémoire d'Aelita ou activer la clé et perdre Aelita elle-même. Mais trois Mantas apparurent, le bloquant dans les deux directions. Il sauta dans les airs, autant pour éviter les tirs que pour s'extirper du sol. Il tira ses trois dernières fléchettes. Une Manta réussit à s'esquiver. Cela lui permettait au moins de retrouver Aelita. Mais la jeune fille était déjà à ses cotés et ils se retrouver à nouveau cernés. Les mantas tirèrent, Odd plaqua Aelita au sol, se relava dans le même mouvement et avec son bouclier, renvoya le tir de la Manta l'empêchant d'atteindre la clé. Celle-ci explosa sous son propre tir. Mais Aelita s'était enfoncée dangereusement dans le sol. Avant qu'il n'ait pu intervenir, elle tomba.

-Plus que 20 secs… NOOOOOOOOOOON. Hurla Jeremy.

La Manta suivit la jeune fille et s'apprêtait à la détruire définitivement quand 6 griffes se plantèrent dans son dos. Odd avait sauté et s'agrippait à la Manta de toutes ses forces. La chute d'Aelita semblait durer une éternité et il ne parvenait pas à l'attraper. Il se rapprochait mètres par mètre, trop lentement au goût d'Odd qui ne voulait revivre la mort d'un Lyoko-guerrier. Puis enfin, Il sentit la main d'Aelita. Il serra de toutes ses forces enfonça ses griffes plus profondément dans le corps de la Manta, qui remonta en flèche, avant de finir sa course juste devant la clé. Il sauta sur la plate-forme laissant exploser la raie, sans lâcher Aelita, enfonça la clé, et enfin, le sol redevint dur sous ses pieds.

J'ai localisé la mémoire d'Aelita

Et tu as des traces d'Ulrick et Yumi, dit Odd, tentant de cacher la tension qui s'était à nouveau emparer de lui.

Aelita m'aidera.

Je suis prête Jeremy.

Allez –y.

Ils retraversèrent la salle en courant, suivirent les diverses indications de Jeremy, Odd affronta 4 tarentules, perdit encore 30 points de vie mais arrivèrent rapidement à un tableau de contrôle, à l'extrémité du cinquième territoire. Jeremy matérialisa à nouveau le skate d'Odd, pour protéger Aelita pendant qu'elle télécharger sa mémoire.

Aelita posa sa main sur l'écran, et une aura blanche l'entoure. Jeremy voyait défiler le pourcentage de mémoire aspiré, tout en se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang. Jamais il n'avait été à la foi si proche et pourtant si loin de la réussite.

Odd, quant à lui, voyait différente expressions défilaient sur le visage de l'elfe au fil des images qu'elle captait, trop furtives pour qu'il puisse les analyser. Il était soulagé de ne voir aucune créature de Xana apparaître.

C'est bon, on arrive au 100% de mém… dit Jeremy.

NOOOOOOOOOOOON l'interrompit un cri d'Aelita.

AELITA.

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux en grand, ôta sa main de l'écran, bascula en arrière, et s'évanouit. Odd s'approcha d'elle et elle se réveilla aussitôt.

Que s'est-il passé, demandèrent les deux garçons.

J'ai revécu toutes mes missions, et surtout la dernière Odd, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Celui-ci ne la comprenait que trop bien, combien de fois avait-il revu cette mission en rêve, la chute de ses amis, ne pouvant agir.

Merci d'avoir rallumé le supercalculateur et d'essayer de nous sauver.

Tu te souviens maintenant ? demanda Odd.

Oui, de tout.

Retournons sur le territoire montagne.

Aelita monta sur le skate, et ils filèrent sur le territoire. Une fois arrivés, ils discutèrent à trois pendant plus d'une heure de leurs souvenirs, de leurs espoirs, avant que Jeremy ne rappelle Odd. S'il voulait pouvoir affronter à nouveau Xana, il lui fallait tous ses points de vie. Il se fit dévirtualisé.

Il arriva dans le labo, et se demanda alors quelle heure il était.

Il est exactement 6 heures du matin. Lui répondit Jeremy d'une voix endormie.

Pas étonnant que tu sois fatigué, tu es devant cette ordi depuis plus de 16 heures non stop, va te coucher, moi je suis en pleine forme, tu continueras tout à l'heure. Heureusement que j'ai pris deux semaines de congé.

Tu as raison. Et il alla se coucher contre le mur, sur un matelas gonflable que Odd avait pensé à mette dans son coffre.

Odd se faisait violence en disant cela, il voulait revoir Ulrich au plus vite, mais il savait que Jeremy n'arriverait à rien dans cet état.

Coucou Aelita je reprends le micro, dit-il avec un ton joyeux.


	4. Tour activée et réapparition

4 heures plus tard.

Jeremy et Odd, qui s'était endormi sur le fauteuil, furent réveillé par un bruit que Jeremy interpréta vite : - Tour activée.

Déjà, il se réveille vite Xana. Dit Odd avant de bailler longuement.

Oui, fonce au scanner, lança Jeremy, qui paraissait en forme malgré son manque de sommeil

Odd y alla en souriant malgré lui, Jeremy avait dû s'entraîner à ne pas dormir quand il était au collège, et surtout, il retrouvait Aelita.

Odd était au scanner.

La tour est dans le territoire banquise, tiens toi prêt.

Chouette, c'est mon préféré.

Transfert Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualisation.

Odd atterrît en souplesse sur son skate.

Jeremy, t'es redevenu un génie, ou alors tu l'as toujours été.

Odd dépêche.

Aelita, je suis là, appeler le Lyoko-guerrier.

Jeremy, demanda-t-elle avec ses reflexes d'antan, il y a des répercussions sur Terre,

Pas encore, tant mieux, cela veut dire que Xana a perdu sa puissance.

Ok, apprécia la jeune fille avec un sourire que fit fondre Einstein.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour activée, et furent surpris par le nombre impressionnants de kankrelats qui les attendait : 15. Odd s'apprêtait à le signaler quand Jeremy intervint :

Odd, Aelita, Xana a formé une boule d'énergie qu'elle va abattre sur le supercalculateur. Heureusement, elle n'a pas pu la former dans l'usine n'ayant pas assez d'énergie, mais vous n'avez que quelques minutes.

Et 15 kankrelats en prime au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué.

Fais quelque chose.

Mais Aelita avait déjà commencé à agir. A genou, les mains jointes comme pour prier, elle entamait son chant de création. Une large plateforme apparue au-dessus des kankrelats, puis tomba. 5 kankrelats explosèrent sous l'impact, mais Aelita était trop épuisé pour recommencer. Odd la déposa derrière un bloc de glace et avança sur son skate. Il n'était pas arrivé à distance de tir que déjà il perdit son véhicule. Il mit en place son bouclier. Les tirs des kankrelats se retournèrent contre eux et trois furent détruits. Mais il était maintenant entouré. Il sauta au plus haut qu'il pouvait atterrît derrière un kankrelats qu'il détruisit aussitôt, mais subit 4 laser. « -60 points de vie ». Odd était perdus. Il abattit encore deux kankrelats mais il ne parvenait pas à esquiver tous les tirs. Il se préparait à la dernière charge, quand il entendit Aelita : Champ de Force. Après ses tirs, il n'en restait plus qu'un que Odd bascula dans la mer numérique. Aelita fonça dans la tour.

Odd l'énergie est dans le lab AAAArghhhhhhhhhh- appela Jeremy.

Jeremy.

Odd tournait en rond, comptait les secondes quand il entendit Jeremy, un peu essoufflé mais vivant.

C'est bon, Aelita a réussi.

Et on évite un retour vers la passé. Renchérit Odd

Et je crois avoir trouvé des infos sur Ulrich

Comment est ce possible, demanda Jeremy

Cette tour était la tour désactivée la plus proche lors de notre dernière mission. Soupira tristement la gardienne de Lyoko.

Je peux le revirtualisé.

Non, il manque des informations, j'ai sa mémoire, mêlée en partie à celle de Yumi, mais je n'ai pas à son ADN.

Odd soupira une fois de plus, il était si proche du but. Il s'attendait à ce que Jeremy lui demande du temps pour chercher, que ce serait peut-être impossible, en clair tout sauf à une joie indescriptible et une déclaration de victoire.

Mais c'est parfait,

Pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux Lyoko-guerrier.

J'ai son ADN, j'ai réussi à lé récupérer après que vous soyez tombé dans la mer numérique.

Mais pourquoi sa mémoire est dans la tour est non dans le 5ème territoire, insista Odd.

Parce que Xana, quand ils sont tombés dans la mer numérique, avait besoin de toute sa puissance pour matérialiser tous les frôlions que nous avons combattus. Donc elle n'a pu voler qu'une seule mémoire et elle a choisi c'elle d'Aelita. Bon maintenant Aelita, il faut que tu m'aides à démêler les mémoires. Odd je te ramène.

Non, je veux rester, je dois protéger la tour.

Odd tu n'as plus que 10 points de vie, je te ramènerais sur Lyoko en cas de besoin.

Malgré sa volonté de participer, Odd ne put qu'obtempérer. Il savait que Jeremy avait raison. En sortant, il ressentit la fatigue s'abattre sur lui. Il prit la place de Jeremy mais ne s'endormit pas aussitôt, trop préoccupé pour cela. Il écoutait la conversation des deux informaticiens sans en saisir le sens : « si tu pouvais reprogrammer la matrice en la combinant à la structure… » Il tourna pendant une heure avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il se réveilla alors que Jeremy n'avait pas fini ses recherches. Il regarda la date et se rendit compte avec stupeur que cela faisait déjà 4 jours qu'il avait quitté Nice. Il décida de prendre l'air tout en se remémorant pour la énième fois ses plus belle missions sur Lyoko. Il resta assis sur le pont, les jambes dans le vide jusqu'à ce que Jeremy l'appelle sur son portable. Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre et fila directement à l'usine.

Jeremy ? dit Odd un mot, une question, un espoir, une renaissance.

Je crois que ca y est. Je pense n'avoir fait aucune erreur.

J'espère, dit Odd sèchement. Il s'en voulait toujours

Pourquoi cette remarque désobligeante. Ils me manquent à moi aussi tu sais.

Je suis désolé, c'est contre moi que j'en ai. Murmura-t-il.

Je sais, alors va dans le scanner.

J'aurais fait plus de virtualisation en une semaine qu'en un an.

Jeremy sourit mais ne répondit pas, conscient que cette tentative d'humour avait demandé beaucoup d'effort à Odd.

Encore une fois, Odd apparut sur Lyoko, sur le même territoire, comme s'il n'y en avait qu'un.

Odd entra dans la tour, où Aelita manipulait l'écran de contrôle à une vitesse folle. Soudain, elle s'arrêta.

Jeremy ? appela-t-elle.

Vas-y.

Elle tapa l'écran de contrôle. L'intérieur de la tour semblait tourner sur lui-même, tous les écrans de contrôle qui forment la façade de la tour se réunissent au cœur de la plateforme formant la forme floue d'un corps. Tout à coup, la tour tremble et le corps semble se dessouder.

Odd, Aelita 2 méga tank. Vous devez sortir de la tour pour la protéger.

Ils sortirent en courant, alors que la tour subissait un deuxième assaut. Ils coururent droit devant eux en espérant que les méga tanks les suivraient. Un les suivit mais le deuxième resta en position. Aelita décida de repartir en arrière. Odd esquivait les coups à l'aide de son skate. Alors que le méga tank allait mitraillait la tour une troisième fois, Aelita se jeta contre lui et dévia sa trajectoire. Elle voulut jeter un champ de force mais le méga tank se referma, comme avec Odd. Aelita continua à lancer de nombreux champ de force successif, pour retarder l'attaque du monstre. Odd quant à lui dut sacrifier son véhicule pour arrêter l'expansion du cercle d'énergie que déployait la boule. Soudain, une aide nouvelle et surprenante fit son apparition. Ulrick sortit de la tour, ses deux katanas déployés. Son apparition perturba Odd qui faillit se faire dévirtualisé puis le motiva. Il sauta et se maintint en équilibre sur la boule toujours fermé. A peine s'ouvrit-elle de quelques centimètres qu'une flèche laser la pulvérisé. Odd sauta en arrière et se retourna pour observer son ami. Il se battait aux côtés d'Aelita. Aelita retenait tant bien que mal l'attaque du monstre grâce à ces deux champ de force réunis mais elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la tour et ne pouvait lâcher prise sous peine de disparaître définitivement. Odd jura et se précipita vers le méga tank, mais déjà Ulrich plantait son sabre dans l'œil de Xana en hurlant son Habituel IMPACT.


	5. Mauvaise nouvelles

La première chose qui surprit Aelita fut l'immobilité. Incohérente avec la situation dans laquelle il était. Elle ne voulait ou ne pouvait bouger pour saluer Ulrich, mais désirait en même temps laisser à Odd ses retrouvailles. Ce dernier était incapable de prendre une décision. Il avait tant attendu la réapparition d'Ulrich qu'elle lui paraissait impossible. Il aurait dû courir, lui dire combien il lui avait manqué mais il restait là, sans bouger, comme s'il craignait que le moindre mouvement aurait fait disparaître une fois de plus son meilleur ami. Ulrich quant à lui, ne comprenait pas. Il avait sa mémoire mais son immersion directe dans un combat avait perturbé ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait vaguement de son dernier combat avant l'extinction du supercalculateur, mais ignorait que 7 ans s'était écoulés depuis.

Enfin Odd réagit. Les trois Lyoko guerriers émergèrent de leur léthargie. Aelita entra dans la tour, pour faire renaître Yumi, tandis que les deux garçons se retrouvaient.

-Ulrick …, murmura Odd, encore incrédule devant son ami.

-Odd qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Attends…

-Quoi, demanda Odd.

Déjà Ulrick se reculait, au bout de quelques pas, il fixa Odd, se rapprocha et l'interrogea :

-Tu as changé, ton avatar n'et pas tout à fait identique que dans mon souvenir, Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Et puisque je suis là, où est Yumi ? Et pourquoi …

Ce fut Jeremy qui répondit :

-Ulrick, on est en 2011.

-QUOI, mais c'est pas possible, on devrait être le 15 mai 2004, Je suis en cinquième au collège Kadic, Odd est mon colocataire, Odd ? ODD ?

Dans son regard on pouvait y voir l'incrédulité, l'incompréhension. Le désespoir de la situation se mêlait avec l'espoir que cela soit une blague, mais ce dernier sentiment disparut quand Ulrich vit Odd baissait la tête, impuissant.

-Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, … répéta-t-il, comme s'il pouvait remonter le temps.

-Ulrich, je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas eu le choix,… Tu comprends, demanda Odd d'une voix suppliante.

Sans attendre de réponse, il lui raconta toute l'histoire à l'usine, les recherches vaines de Jeremy, son combat contre les frôlions, puis ce geste qu'il ne s'était jamais pardonné. Puis vint sa détresse quand Jeremy lui a annoncé qu'il ne pouvait rallumer le supercalculateur, sa culpabilité qui le rongeait, les mensonges qu'il avait dû raconter maintes et maintes fois. Ulrich ne réagit qu'à cet instant.

-Mes parents que leur as-tu dis, que leur avez-vous dis ?

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, fut la seule réponse intelligible de Odd.

-QUE LEUR AVEZ-VOUS DIS, JEREMY ?

-La seule chose possible, que tu étais décédé, di-il d'une voix étouffer, cachant ses larmes.

Il ne put répondre, ils restèrent assis, sans rien dire, Ulrich estimait qu'il ne pouvait apprendre rien de pire aujourd'hui. Il allait découvrir à quel point il avait tort.

-Jeremy, appela la voix d'Aelita, toujours dans la tour en train de fouiller l'écran de contrôle.

-Oui ?

-Il y a un problème ?

-Quoi ? demande en chœur les trois garçons qui pouvait tous entendre Aelita.

-Il me manque une partie de Yumi.

Ulrich se dirigeait déjà vers la tour, espérant trouver lus d'informations qu'Aelita, mais Jeremy intervient.

-Je sais son ADN, mais je te l'ai dit, j'ai celui de Ulrich et de Yumi, il faudrait d'ailleurs que je sauvegarde celui d'Odd, on ne sait jamais.

-Jeremy. Elle soupira, tentant de retarder l'annonce de la mauvaise nouvelle, lors de l'attaque des méga-tanks, la tour a été trop endommagée, et des infos on était perdue. Elle s'interrompit une fois de plus, cherchant les mots justes.

-Lesquelles ? La précipita Ulrich

-Sa structure virtuelle. Lâcha t elle dans un souffle.

-La quoi ? répétèrent Odd et Ulrich.

Mais Jeremy avait compris.

-Non, non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible, on était sur le point d'y arriver.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi la structure virtuelle ?

-La structure virtuelle est la structure anatomique simple qui contient l'intégralité du code informa…. Commença Jeremy d'une voix mécanique pour cacher ses émotions

-JEREMY, hurla Ulrich en se levant.

Celui-ci s'arrêta ne pouvant rien répondre à son ami. Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Odd s'approche d'Ulrich :

-Ulrich, murmura-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

Le samouraï se dégagea fermement, sans rien dire.

-Ulrich, répéta Odd, Jeremy n'y ait pour rien, tu sais bien que c'est Xana le fautif, Jeremy …

-a rallumé le supercalculateur et a réveillé Xana je te rappelle.

-il peut peut-être faire quelque chose. Proposa timidement Aelita.

-Non, répondit la voix triste de l'informaticien.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, TU ES UN INFORMATICEN OU UN COLLEGIEN INCAPABLE…, l'interpella Jeremy.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la tour, Aelita voulut s'interposer mais d'un regard le chat violet interrompit son geste. Il savait qu'Ulrich avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, de se remettre du fait que 7 ans avait passé, que tant de choses s'était écoulées.

Dans le labo, Jeremy n'allait pas mieux, la même question le taraudait toujours « Avait-il bien fait de rallumer Xana ? », « Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas éteint lorsqu'il en avait compris la puissance et le danger ? » Il avait cru pouvoir vaincre un programme surpuissant et parfait. La réplique d'Ulrich l'avait remis à sa place, il avait beau être un programmeur de talent, il n'était rien fasse à Xana.


End file.
